


The Secrets we Keep

by ASOUEfan



Series: Mixed Mina One-shots [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOUEfan/pseuds/ASOUEfan
Summary: Wilhemina Venable has the best kept secret in Outpost 3, the one and only bath, which she gets you to prepare for her after a long day.--The first in a series of Mina/Reader one-shots, they'll be unrelated to one another, 1-2k only, I have a few ready to post in intervals. Prompts welcome!
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Series: Mixed Mina One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154882
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Secrets we Keep

It’s the best kept secret of Outpost 3.

But when Wilhemina Venable shuts her bedroom door, walking slowly, stilted, to the bathroom, she doesn’t feel an ounce of guilt. She deserves the best room. The biggest closet. And the only bath.

Easing the bathroom door to - but not closed - she lowers herself carefully onto a well-placed chair, leans her cane aside and starts to undress. It’s not an easy task when her back doesn’t bend like a regular persons, but that’s what you’re here for. Still, she struggles on with it, unlacing her boots and letting her toes touch the cool tile before she calls for you. Mina refuses to rely entirely on you, even if it’s tempting at times.

The door creaks as you open it, presenting yourself demurely. “Yes Ms Venable?”

“Do my stockings, girl,” She sighs, rubbing her palms down her thighs, cursing the way her shoulders twinge in complaint. She’s only done her boots herself. Nothing more. She could’ve just called for you and been done with it, but her own stubbornness prevented her. It’s it’s own curse at times.

“Of course.” You smile despite how cold the bathroom floor is for your knees and shins, settling in front of her and reaching to roll the silky material down her soft thigh, over her knee, and off her toes, one stocking at a time. You place them aside, giving her a moment before prompting for further instruction. 

“The, lavender oils,” Mina has to pant her order between strained breaths. Too much walking today. But the alarm had sounded - just a pigeon - and then it was monthly inventory, culminating in room checks with the Greys responsible for them. If she didn’t keep standards, who would?

You nod, and carefully take the glass vial from the shelf in front of her mirror, holding it in both hands together. Once the hot water is filling the bath, you tip in a few fragrant drops. “Ms Venable? May I, ask…?” You dare to speak first, returning the glass bottle to it’s home.

“That depends on what the question is.” Mina unhooks the cape from her shoulders and flutters it around to hang on the back of her chair.

You’re such a careful little thing. How you speak, though it’s rare that you do. Mina likes it that way. Since she showed you the full extent of her abilities with her cane, you’ve settled down so nicely, Mina can’t help but smile. You’re a wonderful creature to come home to, were she to admit it to herself.

Mesmerised by the soft moment she’s letting you witness, you almost forget yourself, and have to quickly look away to cover your blushes. “After you’ve finished, may I, please use the water to bathe? Before I let it out.” The bubbling water streaming into the bath coaxes your attention, warm and inviting. You imagine how it might feel on your grubby skin.

“You wish to sit in my bath?” Mina says incredulously. “Well -“ She chuckles, hand fluttering to her chest and debating the absurdity. Letting you down too harshly would be counterproductive.

With the mirror beginning to steam up, Mina must wait a little longer to undress. Only when the room is humid as a sauna, and the mirror is fully steamed up is it safe. Then she’s no longer at risk of catching her reflection at the wrong angle, and seeing things she’d rather not subject herself to.

“Oh! Um, no I wouldn’t dare to -“ You hastily correct the assumption, though your bare arm reaches over the rim of the enamel bath to test the temperature of the water for her. You let your fingers swim in it a few seconds longer than necessary, such indulgence not yours to take. “Just the water. I can, sponge myself down well enough. I-It’s just, it’s been some time and -“

“Do you have somewhere you intend to be?” Ms Venable cuts you off, her tone sharp, eyebrows raising.

You shake your head. “No I-“

“Then what pray tell, are you prettying yourself up for?” She clears her throat unappreciatively, her latter thought even more compromising. “Or, for _whom_?”

You tremble, held in stasis in her dark eyes, barely managing to whisper. “For you.”

Mina glances at the mirror again, determining it safe. She unlaces her bodice, and watches you watching her. She sheds the black blouse beneath it, and taking your raised hand, staggers across the dangerously wet bathroom floor to the edge of the bath.

You watch the delight spread across her expression as she sinks into the deep water, a soft smile daring to take life in her lips. You find yourself smiling too, seeing her relax. Like this, she’s wonderful. She’s always wonderful. The water skims her chest and your eyes are drawn there, then to the dips and lines of her collarbone and neck, to her jaw that’s almost always tense - except for now - then those sharp cheekbones, only to find her staring right at you when your eyes lift that little bit more and meet hers. You flush, and snap your gaze down to your lap. “I-I’m sorry Ms Venable I don’t know what I was thi-“

“Very well then.” Mina murmurs, reaching the nearest arm to you from the water, to graze her wet fingers down your cheek. “For me.”


End file.
